1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoors sports apparel. In particular, the present invention relates to a pair of sports pants for use in connection with outdoor winter sports. The sports pants have particular utility in connection with protecting the buttocks and hips from falls incurred while snowboarding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoors sports apparel is desirable for keeping one's body protected while partaking in sports activities such as snow skiing or snowboarding.
The use of ski pants is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,297 to Mejia discloses a pair of ski pants having a pair of protective pads, where the pads extend from the upper edge of the knee on one of the legs to at least the midportion of the shin. Such protective pads protect the legs from abrasions that may be caused during downhill speed skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,844 to Atack et al. discloses a novel trouser-like article of clothing that combines the functions of underwear, socks, garter belts and crotch protectors that may be worn under conventional sporting clothing. However, the Atack et al ‘844 patent does not pad the buttock or hip area.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,902 to Siebert discloses a pair of protective gymnast pants that provide pelvic, hip, and thigh area protection by inserting foam inserts into a pouch provided on the front portion of the pants. However, the Siebert ‘902 patent does not pad the buttock or hip area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,124 to Thompson discloses knee padding for work pants that provides padding over the knees of workpants, where the pad has a self-centering effect within their respective pockets. However, the Thompson ‘124 patent does not pad the buttock or hip area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,613 to Loverdi et al. discloses an all-in-one slider sport pants that protect from scrapes the thigh and hip area of a softball player sliding into base. However, the Loverdi et al ‘613 patent does not teach a pad extending from the lower edge of the waist across the buttocks as claimed in the instant application.
Lastly, United States Design Pat. No. 393,141 to Glycenfer appears to disclose a work pant with kneeling pad pockets, wherein the pockets are arranged entirely on the front mid portion of the pants, such that protects kneeling pads may be inserted for use. However, the Glycenfer ‘141 patent does not appear to pad the buttock or hip area.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe, for example, a pair of sports pants that allows protective padding for the buttocks or hips by teaching a pad extending from the lower edge of the waist across the buttocks as claimed in the instant application. The Maejima ‘297 ski pant patent makes no provision for protecting the buttocks or hips.
Therefore, a need exists for new and improved sport pants which can be used for snowboarding and skiing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the sport pants according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hips and buttocks when falling from skis or snowboards.